Dancer
by x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x
Summary: Bella, a normal Phoenix girl, who loves dancing. When she moves to Forks, she meets this guy who also loves dancing. There is one thing that Bella doesn't like about him.... he's a player. ALL HUMAN! Co-writer xoxoTwilight269
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Hey everyone! This is a collaberation between x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x and xoxoTwilight269.**

**Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

~Dancer~

By x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x and xoxoTwilight269

**~Chapter 1:Leaving~**

"Bella hurry up!" Bella's mom, Renee, yelled across the hall inside their small house; her voice echoing through the thin walls up to Bella's room.

"I coming mom," She answered. This is Bella Swan, a normal 18 year old Phoenix girl who is also a dancer. She has danced since she was 4 years old and is still dancing. As she walked slowly down the stairs, she remembered the place where she spent most of her life. She traced the photos on the cream colored walls lightly with her fingertips as memories danced in her mind.

"Okay. I am ready to go," Bella sighed, feeling a bit sad.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bells," Renee said sadly as tears formed in her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly and frowned, to help her hold back the tears which were threatening to escape. Bella was leaving Phoenix, in order to stay with her dad in Forks and go to a boarding school called Dance Academy High.

"Mom, you said you weren't going to cry," Bella said, her lips quivering a little, "I'll miss you too." Her mom pulled her in for a large bear hug, before she picked up her bags and headed to the taxi.

"Okay, I love you. Say hi to Charlie for me," Renee said while waving frantically, with the last of her tears in her eyes.

"Okay, Bye mom. I love you." Bella said before turning around climbing into the yellow vehicle.

**Bella's POV**

"_Saw you the distance,_

_Saw from the stage._

_Something about the look in your eyes_

_Something about your beautiful face"_

I sang along to 'Touch my hands' by David Archuleta as I waited for Charlie to pick me up from the airport. So far, my opinion of Forks was that it was... cold and wet. When I was up on the airplane, I looked down from the window. _This city is so green. Trees everywhere! _I thought.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted me while pulling me in for a well overdue embrace.

"Hey! Char-dad," I said. It's weird that he doesn't like it when I call him Charlie.

"I am so happy to see you again," Charlie said.

I haven't been here for 2 years now.

"So, let's go home and you should get ready for school tomorrow," Charlie said. This was one thing i liked about Charlie. He didn't hover too much. As i stepped into the house, i immediately knew something was up. The house was much too quiet. All of a sudden, a voice boomed from upstairs. _Now that's more like it _i thought.

"Bella!" the voice boomed again. An enormous smile appeared on my face, as the large teddy bear that was my big brother Emmett came marching down the stairs loudly.

"Bella! I am so glad to see you again," Emmett said while engulfing my figure in his arms.

"Em-mett! Can't- brea-th" I said as i struggled for breath.

"Oh, sorry; why don't you go upstairs and get ready for school tomorrow," Emmett said and gave me a grin.

"Yeah sure, i'm pretty tired anyway. See you both later," I said and went upstairs.

Once I got my outfit ready and i was ready for bed, i placed both bags by the bedroom door. One for my school books, and the other, my dance bag. I lay my head down on my incredibly soft pillow and turned on my purple iPod, pressing play on a piece of classical music to calm myself for tomorrow. I hoped that tomorrow, my first day going to Dance Academy High, will go well.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: First day of Dance Academy

**Hey what's up people! I hope you liked the last chapter :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen, which is sad.**_

**

* * *

**

~Dancer~

**~Chapter 2: First day of Dance Academy High~**

"Now I will welcome to you on the stage, dancing to Just Dance, the one and only, Bella Swan!" I heard someone shout. When I got on the stage, I heard yelling and screaming. Blazing multi-coloured lights danced around the place as i squinted to see the millions of people cheering my name. The music started and i bopped my head faintly to get into it. I was about to move my feet, but then-

"BELLA!! BELLA!! BELLA! WAKE UP!!" someone's voice boomed into my room. _ARGH! That voice! EMMETT!! _

"WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!! BELLA!" Emmett yelled and then got on the bed and started jumping like he was a 5 year old boy.

"EMMETT! Stop it or I will beat the crap out of you!" I yelled while I was half asleep. As always, Emmett is like a 3 year old brother to me instead of a mature 19 year old.

"Be-lla," he sang, "don't make me do this..." I simply ignored him and heard some shuffling. Assuming he had gone, i tried to fall back into my deep sleep.

"_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell_

_Gives you hell_

_When you walk my walk_

_I hope it gives you hell_

_Gives you hell_"

I heard the stereo played as loud as it can go.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, wide awake this time.

"Yeesh! No need to yell Bellie Wellie! You need to get up already," Emmett said as he walked out of the room. Great, a new day. Once I got out of my bed, I stretched my stiff muscles and tiredly stormed into my bathroom.

**

* * *

**

"We're he-re," Emmett sang from the drivers seat. Once I saw the campus, I was speechless. _Oh-My-God._

The campus was utterly beautiful. From my point of view, it looked like a college campus.

"Welcome to Dance Academy High," Emmett boomed wildly as he got out of the car

"The office is over there," he pointed to a tan building "Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." I answered, still admiring the place.

"Okay, Later!" He said and walked over to his friends. When I was walking to the office, I tripped and hit someone and my things fell out of my bag.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry." I said. It was no surprise to me that I fell because I always tripped in Phoenix. All the time.

"It's okay," I heard a velvet voice say. "Here, let me help you." he said and took out a hand to help me up. When I took his hand, I felt this shock._ 'That was weird'_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks." When I looked up, I was gob smacked. My mind was screaming a thousand times a second _He is so hot!_

"You're welcome. I'm Edward Cullen," He said, giving me a crooked smile. I almost fainted there and then. _Wow!_ I was speechless - a guy this hot, was talking to me?!

"I'm Bella Swan," I managed to say, trying to not make a fool out of myself. I bet I looked like an idiot just staring at him.

"Well, I'll see you around," he said and then his phone rang. "Hey Kelly- I mean Vanessa," Edward said and walked away.

Okay? That was weird...

**

* * *

**

Once I exited the office, I looked at my classes:

Isabella Swan

1st-Hip-Hop

2nd-Ballet

3rd-Freestyle

4th-Tango

5th-Ballroom

"Bella!" someone said behind me. When I turned around I saw it was Emmett.

"Hey Emmett."

"Hey! I want you to meet my friends. This is Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie will be your roommate for the year." Emmett said as he was right next to his friends.

Jasper was tall and lean, yet muscular. He had soft honey blonde hair and a relaxed aura. He had his arm around the waist of a short pixie-like girl, with short, spiky black hair sticking up in all directions. She looked really excited and was almost bouncing.

Emmett walked up to the last girl and snaked his arm around her too. I could tell that this was _the _Rosalie that Emmett had been blabbing on about; his girlfriend. He said that she was beautiful, but oh-my-wow; she could've been a model. Her long blonde hair almost reached her waist and just being in her presence made my self-esteem drop about 100%!

"Guys, this is my wonderful sister, Bella."

"Hi" I said.

"Hey Bella!" They said altogether.

"Oh, who was with you this morning?" Emmett asked.

"It was a guy named Edward Cullen," Once I said Edward Cullen all of them looked shocked. I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen?" Rosalie asked. She looked a little pissed off.

"Yeah… What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing," Emmett said as he looked down.

"O-kay then," I said, still confused. What was wrong with Edward Cullen?

"Well, we gotta go. See you later Bella!" Jasper said as he walked away with Emmett.

"So, let's go to our dorm!" Alice said excitedly, trying to cheer up the mood, and pulled me to the girl's building.

* * *

While Alice, Rosalie, and I were walking to the building, I saw Edward again, kissing with a blonde girl. I was a bit disgusted by the sight of it, but I just kept walking.

"Welcome to our room." Alice and Rosalie said together. _Wow!_ It was huge. Everything inside of it made the room look like the inside of a house! Most dorms just had a bed, and a desk with a computer, but this was amazing!

"Well? Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I replied. She beamed at me.

"I thought you would."

Rosalie joined in the conversation, "Alice gets these _feelings,_" she used 'air quotes' while saying this. "It's almost as if she could see the future!" She rolled her eyes, obviousy not believing her. I laughed at them and turned my attention back to the room. The kitchen was to the left of the front door, while the living room was the main area of the dorm. My eyes landed on something and i furrowed my eyebrows at my confusion. Rosalie followed my line of sight and answered my silent question, "Emmett said that he had forgotten to take your bags up this morning, so he did it after you had already gone." I nodded in understanding.

"Wait!" Alice interrupted, her face iin a state of shock. "_THAT _is _all _you have brought with you?" I nodded, "That's... that's that's _criminal _Bella! Rosie, we got a lot of things to teach her."

We started laughing.

"Oh! I almost forgot, just so you know," Rosalie came to me and lowered her voice, as if she were telling me a secret. "Edward Cullen is the biggest player in the whole student body but somehow he is also our friend. Try not to fall for his charm Bella, we wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Okay, thanks for telling me," I said. _Edward Cullen... A player? I hope I get along with him, at least. _I thought.

"We better rest up for tomorrow's class," Alice said after we finished unpacking my stuff.

I got ready and climbed into bed.

"Well, g'night," I said at last. I fell asleep as soon as my head fell on the pillow.

**

* * *

**

Well, there you go chapter 2. I hope you liked it... and remember PLEASE review!

**X TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x and xoxoTwilight269**

**Song: Gives you Hell by All American Rejects**


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

**Hey Everyone****! Thank you to **_**Maria Alice Cullen Karg **_**who is my first reviewer :D This chapter is dedicated to her ******

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately **__****_

_**Dancer**_

_**Chapter 3: Hope**_

_**By: xoxo Twilight and x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x**_

"Bella," a velvet voice called my name. The voice sounded so beautiful, I just wanted to hear it everyday. "Bella?" Then the voice started to fade away.

"BELLA!!" a voice screamed into my ear. _Alice._ I thought. When I looked at my clock, it was 5:30 in the morning!!! Class doesn't start for another 2 hours.

"Alice! Do you know what time is it?!" I asked and half screamed.

"Yeah, it's 5:30," she said calmly. Why in the world would she wake me up at 5:30 a.m. even though class starts in 2 hours?

"Alice wants to pick an outfit for you to wear today," Rosalie said as if she read my mind.

"What!!" Okay, that definitely woke me up.

"I want your first day here to be great and plus I want guys to go for you," Alice said sitting there looking innocent. "Now, get your ass over here, sit still and wait," she said as she pulled me into a chair.

"Noo!!" _Great. Commence Bella Barbie_.

***OME*OME*OME***

"Alice!! There is no way that I will to wear this," I said when I saw myself. Alice gave me the shortest black shorts I'd ever seen and Rosalie gave me a white low V neck shirt.

"Come on Bella," she said with a sad face and a pout. "Please?"

"No!"

"Bella, please?" This time, she was begging with the sad face again. "Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Fine," I cut in between her pleases.

"Yeah!!!" Alice screamed like a little girl, jumping up and down. "Come on, Rosalie and the guys are waiting downstairs," she said as she danced out the door.

When I came downstairs, I saw Rosalie kissing Emmett, Alice hugging Jasper, and Edward. I saw him in the corner of the room making out with a dark haired girl. I just could not understand how girls would fall in love with this player. While walking slowly down stairs with heels, Edward was looking at me. His bright beautiful emerald eyes were amazing. Once he shot a look at me, I blushed.

_Damn it, now he thinks that I like him._ I thought.

"Hey Bella, so what class do you have today?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Today, hip-hop."

"Oh, hip-hop class is over there," Rosalie pointed out.

"Okay, thanks," I said as I left the building.

After entering in the classroom, I saw a bunch of great dancers.

"1,2,3,4....5,6,7,8," a teenager girl shouted in the front. Once she saw me, she came over to me. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and looked the same age as me, 17.

"Hi! You must be Bella Swan. I'm Savannah; I'm a teacher for this class, and also a student here," Savannah said with a smile. She seemed really nice, _I like her already! _I smiled back at her.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," I said.

"Why don't you go over there and warm up before class starts."

"Okay," I said. When I came over to where every one was, I heard some girls talking.

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care about her unless she goes after my man," a girl said. I tried to ignore it.

"Okay, class, let's begin-" Savannah said, but someone cut her off.

"Sorry, Savannah," a velvet voice said. It was the same velvety goodness I heard earlier today, I looked behind to see who it was. Of course, it was the biggest player on earth, Edward Cullen.

"Edward, you're late, again." Savannah said disapprovingly.

"I promise it will never happen again," Edward said as he went to the back of the room.

"Dude, where were you?" a guy asked.

"I had to take Amy to class," Edward said with a wink.

"Okay, starting now, you guys will be in dance crews. Two dance crews. Two team captains," Savannah said and quickly looked at Edward. Edward just gave a crooked smile.

"Edward, you know that you are the best dancer in this class. Why don't you give another person a chance?"

"Okay," he said.

"Now, I'm going to play fair. I want all of you to show me what you got. Edward, you're up first. I want you to show everyone what kind of a dancer I'm looking for."

"My man," a girl said.

Edward hooked his iPod to the speakers as we all backed up to give him some space. As he walked past me, our eyes met, and he winked at me. I almost let my guard down and swooned like those girls, but then I remembered who was dazzling me; Edward Cullen. The player. I found it funny how he looked shocked almost as I scoffed when he bore his eyes into mine. I heard girls giggling when the music started.

He came up with his own moves; he was constantly popping the beat, sliding across the floor and I had to admit, he looked sinfully sexy! _Ahhh! Stop it, Bella!_

_I see your dirty face_

_High behind your collar_

_What is done in vain_

_Truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God_

_To justify the way you live a lie_

_Live a lie_

_Live a lie_

_And you take your time _

_And you do your crime_

_Well, you made your mind _

_Because when I arrive _

_I, I bring the fire _

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What is it, forgot?_

_I must now remind you _

_Let it Rock _

_Let it Rock _

_Let it Rock_

By the time the music finished playing. I noticed how far down my jaw had dropped. It was practically touching the floor!... Well, not really, but I was shocked. I was speechless! He was absolutely amazing. I could picture him dancing with me all night long. _Ahh! Again, stop thinking about him!_

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Edward!!!" Savannah exclaimed while the whole room was full of applause. "Who wants to go next?"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Song: Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil' Wayne.**

**Next chapter will be up real soon!**

**Please review, lovely people :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The girl

**Hey Twilighters!! It's xoxoTwilight269 and x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x here putting up Dancer.**

**Written by x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x**

Dancer

Chapter 4

By: xoxoTwilight and x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED

_**BPOV**_

_Oh my god_. I could not believe these girls! – Such terrible slutty moves. Do they hold any morals at all?! Damn. How desperate can they get?! I'm not even sure what they're doing can even be called Hip hop dancing. I've got goosebumps just imagining what I'd have to do if one of them got made team captain *shudder*. This one girl... Lauren, I think her name was, practically threw herself at Mr.-I-think-I'm-so-hot-but-I'm-not over there!

_Oh come on Isabella! He is totally hot! *sigh* what I would do for th- _

HOLD ON! Did I just think that?!

_Err yes. Yes you did._

Argh!!! I'm going to stop this now before I start becoming one of those people who have mind-arguments.

_O-kay. You just keep telling yourself that…_Isabella_!_

Deep breaths Bella, in, and out, and in and out. I smiled inwardly as I felt myself calm down. Almost all the girls have gone now… well, all except me and another brunette, Amelia. Just scanning the room I can see the giggling girls gushing about Mr.-I-think-I'm-so-hot-but-I'm-

_Oh Bella…_

FINE! YES EDWARD CULLEN IS HOT!! He's gorgeous, yes, but no way am I going to let this get to me. I have to remember that he's a player. Just like Rosalie said. Continuing my scanning around the room, I couldn't resist the massive grin across myself when I saw the devil himself… but this wasn't a swooning grin... Oh no. this was a 'HAHA!!!! THIS IS SO FUNNY!' grin. Kelly was just ending her…um...'performance', as she tried to look sexy when doing the splits, but she couldn't get back up!! Or at least she could, but it looked like she didn't want to. Why you may ask… well _maybe _it's because she just so happened to land on him, and she was sweating like there was no tomorrow!!! Ha ha ha Edward looked like he wanted to run as fast as he could to Volterra and be burnt to ashes by the Vampire King. Haha. As if there were such things. I bit my lip to keep from bursting out in a laughing fit as they were both picked up and a passer-by, Tyler, offered to take her to the nurse's office (even though it was blatantly obvious that she had intended for Edward to do that).

Edward stood up and looked around the room, I think his expression was embarrassment, although that quickly turned into a smug smile as he noticed all the girls (except me) were stabbing death glares into the back of Kelly's head; probably from being the 'lucky girl' to have fallen on him.

EPOV

_MY GOD! That girl smelt BAD! AAH! _*Sigh* I'm just glad no one noticed my embarrassment. Thanks to Kelly's landing on me, I really need a shower now.

I looked at the clock, okay not long to go now. The sooner this class finishes the better.

"Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Jenny, Kelly," and then girl after girl after  
girl. None of these girls has what it takes to be a team captain. All they were trying to do is to impress me by using their sexy moves. The truth is they suck, but one girl caught my eye.

"Bella," Savannah called out. Bella shot her head up nervously and came up in front. She glided her way to the centre of the room as Savannah switched the music on. 'Circus' by Britney Spears came on.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first _

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show _

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same _

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus _

_There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware _

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show _

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same _

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus _

_Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus _

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus _

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus _

Bella was moving around the room like crazy, constantly throwing short hard fierce and fiery movements in every direction. One moment her body was moving like a robot, stiff, yet popping and bopping to every beat; and the next she was sliding across the floor and pulling herself up magnetically. She made it her own.

As she strutted forward (still dancing) directly in front of me, I was sure she was going to do what the other girls did and attempt sexy movements like dropping to the floor and sticking out their ass – not in a very hip hop style, or lady like at all – and being so close that I would almost puke from their stench, but boy was I wrong. I was prepared, as I took in a large breath (allowing me to hold it in while the air would be soaking up her stink), I realized I did it a bit too late, but the outcome was unexpected. Instead of a… unpleasant odor, I was in fact greeted with the delicate smell of freesias and strawberries. I was in heaven. Bella was swishing her head around as well as her luxurious brown hair and dancing as if there were no tomorrow. She didn't dance _purposely_ in a sexy way, it was all _natural_. She was a natural. A goddess. My goddess. My Bella.

_Whoa there Eddie-boy! Where the hell did that come from?!!_

Did I seriously think that?! AAH!

_YES. Frankly, I'm quite afraid._

Who are you? You're me!

_Yes of course I am you! You nut! Now, anyways, back to Bella. She is _not _yours! You noticed, she didn't even take a second glance at you! There's obviously got to be something wrong with her! YOU ARE EDWARD CULLEN! _The _Edward Cullen! You can get anyone you want!_

But not Bella? NO! You're right! I am EDWARD CULLEN! _The _Edward Cullen. Girls go crazy over me! She'll come around. AAH! WHY AM I HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH MYSELF?! I must be sad. I wonder if other people do this. Hmm…

_Are you seriously wondering that?!_

WHY IS YOU STILL HERE! GO! Let me watch Bella. After all, she may be the one of the team captains. She's definitely good enough. The best dancer out of all the girls. Heck, she's the most amazing female dancer ever! Wow.

I've got to hand it to her. She is definitely amazingly talented. All of her moves were in different directions. One moment she was on one leg with her back bent over in an upside-down 'L' shape while her legs and arms kicked and punched the air horizontally, and the next moment her legs were in a 'stalk' position (one bent to the knee), both arms and head pushed back. She was beautiful. Suits her name, Bella. She ended with a jump, but not only a jump. She jumped up about five feet in the air and crashed all her body into the ground after spinning three times in the air. I only have one thing to say. WOW.

I looked up to Savannah whose jaw was as far apart as the earth and the moon. She was in shock. Heck I was too. No doubt. There's absolutely no doubt that Bella will be the captain. Savannah met my flabbergasted expression and smirked at me.

"Well Edward Cullen. It seems you have finally met your match."

**Well, that's chapter 5. I hope you liked it ******** Please review!**

**Songs: Circus by Britney Spears**

**Hit or Miss?**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Beautiful

**Hey everyone! It's xoxoTwilight269 and x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x here. Thank you for the reviews! We love you guys! **

**Now here's chapter 5.**

_~Dancer~_

_Chapter 5: Just Beautiful_

_by: xoxoTwilight269 and x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED_

_EPOV_

Now, I was 90% sure that I was dreaming, but 10% part of me thought it was real. I was in a dark room, with a few candles, and heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"Bella," I breathed. I felt a warm smile appear on my face.

"Edward," she said and took my hand, "let's see what you can do"

I was confused as to what she meant by that. She pulled me close to her and wrapped her long and beautiful arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her small waist and pulled her towards me. Our bodies magnetically pulled together. She leant in as if to kiss me; staring at my lips. I froze. She was breathtaking, I found myself leaning in also, eyes glued to her lips. Our lips almost touched. She tortured me as she pulled away before our lips met; an evil smile forming on her lips.

Her arms remained snaked around my neck as she leaned back in, changing direction away from my lips, and to my ears.

"Close your eyes" she breathed. I did as I was told and closed them. Cool and comforting air swirled around us, and I felt the light breezes ruffle my hair and fan Bella's warm strawberry and freesia scent on me. "Okay, open."

Bella's face came into view, as beautiful as ever. With one arm still around my neck, she let her other hand find mine behind her back and grabbed it. She held it horizontally to the side of us.

I finally took a look at her. Wow. She was stunning. In the short few seconds that my eyes had been shut, she changed. Transformed. I thought that when I first saw her in this dark room that she was beautiful, while simply wearing dark jeans and a soft yellow tank top.

But now; whoa. Wow. She was… mind blowing, astonishing… too beautiful for the human eye. Too beautiful to be seen with me even. She was too good for me.

But here she was, standing in front of me wearing a midnight blue halter neck dress (Dress on website*), encrusted with rhinestones all over, which fell just below her knees, with a slit which came three-quarters up her thigh. The waist of the dress was wrapped up in layers of sapphire-blue ribbon. I could feel her smooth bare back against my fingers through the velvety corset styled back of the dress. My eyes travelled down to her luscious legs which were resting on 3 inch heals, then back up to her face. Bella's hair was out now, and half of it was clipped up together, leaving the rest out in tight soft curls.

I found myself giving her a rose and placed it carefully into her hair, which she blushed a beautiful blush at.

I noticed that I too had changed. I was no longer in my casual jeans and t-shirt. I was wearing a tight black suit (held by a sleek, shiny black belt) of which my muscles were clearly visible from… and apparently Bella noticed this too, as I heard her inhale a sharp breath.

"You're beautiful." This seemed to make her blush even more, I loved it.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." She turned her head shyly as she said this.

I lifted her chin with my fingers so that she could meet my gaze. I don't know how long we were staring into each others eyes for; it could have been a few seconds or a few hours. All I know is that I didn't want it to stop.

From nowhere, music began to play. It suited the mood of the dream. It was soft, calm and beautiful. We swayed together. Once again, our bodies were automatically attracted together like magnets and we were holding each other so close that we would have been able to hold up a piece of thin paper with our chests. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Her arms tightened around me neck and she softly played with my bronze tousled hair.

I hummed softly in her ears and felt her smile against my shoulder blade. Cherishing this moment, I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. We were now basically snuggling while flowing to the music. It felt nice. Peaceful. Perfect.

After what could have been an eternity (but still did not feel enough time), the mood changed along with the music. Rays of Technicolor lights brightly flew all around us while the room heated up and smoke roamed the floor.

I was suddenly even more drawn to Bella as my eyes fiercely fixed back onto her face as she lifter her head up and I locked my eyes with hers. With one arm still around my neck, she stroked her other hand down my arm and let her other hand find mine behind her back and grabbed it. She held it horizontally to the side of us.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a ho_ld

Our feet glided us along the smooth floor as we danced the Tango. Bella was on fire, she would kick her legs around with attitude while still remaining in control.

_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no_

At this point, I bent forward, causing my Bella lean backward. Her front leg lowly bent in front of her and her back leg lunged straight out behind her. A large surprised breath escaped her lips and I couldn't help but feel a little victorious for this. The slit of her dress allowed me a cruel view of her beautiful body and I was forced to control myself. She was really teasing me.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

_Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'_

As time fades away Our bodies remained magnetically attached as we dipped to the side and then back up straight. We fluidly moved with the music and slid our right foot back in a large circle, together making an '8'.

_My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night_

Our faces were very nearly touching. We gazed at each other while our lower body continued to be active and frenetic.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

On the last line of the song, she stopped spinning and I caught her in my arms. The song ended with a bang. Right on the final beat, I hitched her leg up against my waist and she arched her body backwards, with me hovering over her, and my cool breath enthusiastically washing over her pale skin.

I lifted Bella back up from her bent-backwards position in my arms, though I kept her thigh in a firm yet gentle hold in my hard; begging her not to go.

Almost as if she read my mind, she spoke in a light breathy tone "I'm not going anywhere, Edward". The way she spoke my name sent shivers up and down my spine. I had an angel with me; a truly magnificent angel. One I did not deserve, but was bestowed with anyway.

Both her hands were on me; one gripping tightly onto my shoulder blade, silently begging for me to promise her too. So I did, for which I was granted with her amazingly beautiful signature blush and a gentle smile that made my heart melt. I had no idea what was going on, why I was feeling like this, but I wanted to cherish the moment so I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

Bella's other hand was on my chest. It travelled up to my shoulder, cupped around my neck and then felt its way into the back of my head. She softly massaged and played with my hair which sent another round of chills through my body. Her warm hand then curved around my head to meet my cheek, which she soothingly caressed. I rested my head into her palm, kissed it and closed my eyes.

My hand softly released her thigh from my grip, but I pulled her in closer to me and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Bella started leaning in towards me. Closer and closer she came. Her eyes half shut and her head stilted to the side. I copied her actions. There was a new emotion surrounding the air; screaming at me. I couldn't identify what it was, but I could tell one thing. It was strong. Extremely strong. And Priceless.

My hands rose on her back, allowing me to grip her even tighter. Assured that I was not going to leave her, she let go of my shoulder blade and proceeded to cup her hand on the back of my neck and pull me in closer.

This was torturing me; it was pure torture. We were moving ever so slowly, with the intensity of the will-be kiss well mounting. I decided I could not take the wait any longer. I needed her warmth against my lips; the connection between us was too powerful to delay. So I went in for the kill. I leaned in closer to kiss her, but then started thinking. _Am I giving up my player days for her?_ Still leaning in to kiss her, our lips were inches apart…………

"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" boomed into my ear. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled.

"AAAAH! EMMETT!! I'm up!!!!" When I got up, I walked into my bathroom.

After that dream, I don't think I'll be able to get Bella off my mind. _Wow. She's _some_ girl._

**So, there's chapter 5!**

**xoxoTwilight269 has a website for Dancer which has a playlist, and info on the new characters and stuff, so if you want to check it out, here is the URL:**

**http://www (dot) xoxotwilight101 (dot) webs (dot) com/dancer (dot) htm**

**Songs: Dance with me by Drew Seeley Ft. Belinda**

**So… Hit or Miss?**


	6. Chapter 6: Amazing

~Dancer~  
Chapter 6: Amazing  
BPOV

"Alice! Rosalie! Wake up! Wake up!!" I screamed while I threw a pillow at them. _Wow_, I thought. I never thought I would be the one to be waking up my friends; I was normally the one who loved a nice lie in.

For some inexplicable reason, I had a massive buzzing going on in my body that wouldn't stop! It was like an alarm clock – a very annoying alarm clock – that whenever I'd hit 'snooze', would just buzz again; practically screaming at me. Usually I'd be pissed, but today I just had to thank this _lovely, amazing, beautiful _buzzing going on inside of me for waking me up! I was really exited for today.

I couldn't stop tossing and turning for most of the night. All because of that jerkward of a player. Have I confused you? Don't worry; I've been confusing myself too. I mean, normally if someone didn't like a person, wouldn't they be dreading to see them? I would be, I _should _be, but I wasn't. I was actually very _very _excited. But I still didn't like him. No way. But I couldn't help but think about his _outrageous_ dance skills! They were fantastic!

An irritated groan pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella! Why in the world must you wake us up at bloody 5 am?! Your worst than Alice!" Rosalie said glairing at Alice. Wow, she was not a morning person. She was really scaring me with her death glares. I flinched.

"Hey! Just because I like looking nice everyday! Presentation is everything, Rose, and unfortunately, no one is going to take you seriously right now with that mop on your head." Alice said defending herself while snickering. Rosalie rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her blond locks grouchily, trying to fix the 'mop'.

"Anyways, Bella answer my question," Rosalie said impatiently, as she kicked her quilt off her bed and stood up.

"Well, my lovely Rosalie, when I'm excited, I usually wake up early," I admitted… and sang.

Alice started chuckling at my crazy behavior. "And apparently, she's a bit coo-coo too!" I pouted, which forced her into another fit of giggles. As soon as she regained composure she looked at me questionably. "So, what _are_ you so excited about?" Alice asked.  
Oh shit.

"Um… ballet?" oh good save.

I was sure she caught on to the way I answered her question with a question, but before she could say anything, I grabbed my towel and called out "Dibs on the shower!"

Rosalie grunted and plopped back on her bed, while Alice made her bed and started fishing through her closet. After I finished my shower, Rosalie ran in and I got ready with the clothes Alice laid out for me on my bed: A soft blue tube top and a darker colored pair of shorts and white dolly shoes. I had to admit, I didn't look too bad. Alice then decided to play 'Bella Barbie' on me but I surprisingly didn't argue. I sat down on the chair in front of her vanity mirror and hummed as she 'beautified me'. I thanked her with a big hug when I saw that she hadn't caked my face with make-up. She only put on some mascara and eye-liner, with nude lip gloss. Apparently, 'I was already beautiful and I just needed some little touch-ups.' Yeah right; but I didn't protest.

I then decided to make pancakes. Might as well do something to butter up Rose, after all, I didn't want to get on her bad side for waking her up too early.

When they were both ready, they sat down on the table. Alice was wearing a pink tank top with a white belt loosely wrapped around her tiny waist. She wore a pair of white skinny jeans and pink ballet flats to accompany her outfit. I noticed that she borrowed my pink white cardigan too and glared at her, but gave in when she sent me her famous puppy dog pout. That thing was hard to resist!

Rosalie was wearing a pretty yellow strapless, flowing, summer dress that hugged her curves in the right places. It wasn't at all slutty, but showed enough to make the guys drool. I chuckled to myself; I couldn't wait to see Emmett's reaction. To finish off her outfit, she wore a soft green headband, with matching green dolly shoes and handbag. They both looked gorgeous and my self-esteem dropped down 1 million percent as soon as they walked in.

"Mmm, Bella that smells soo good!" I smiled at Rose, glad to see she was in good spirits.

"Yeah Bella! I could smell it from the shower!" Alice added.

I smiled a 'thanks' to them both and placed the plate of stacked up pancakes on the table. Just as I went to sit down, I heard a knock on the door. "Be right back, guys". As soon as I left they dug into there food. I walked across to the door, accompanied by the mmm's and wow's from Alice and Rosalie.

I peeked through the peep-hole and, of course, there was Emmett and Jasper bouncing up and down on the other side. I opened the door, only to be knocked down by a boisterous Emmett. "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!" He bellowed. He noticed me on my bum, glaring daggers at him and pulled me to my feet. "Woops, sorry Bellie Wellie! Didn't see ya there."

I slit my eyes playfully "Don't call me that… Emma!" He too slit his eyes and we had a glaring contest until large roars of laughter caught our attention. We turned out gazes to Jasper, Alice and Rosalie who all had doubled over clutching their stomachs.

Alice noticed our confused faces. "S-s-sorry g-guys! B-but y-ou look-ed so fu-funny! Ahahaha!!"

We rolled our eyes and I slapped Emmett playfully on his arm. "OW BELLIE WELLIE! That hurt!" I had to giggle as he feigned being hurt. "I guess you'll have to make it up to me with whatever it was that you were making!"

I laughed at his immaturity "Sure Emma, come on." I knew there wouldn't be enough pancakes left so I made more, receiving more compliments every now and again from my loyal customers.

"Bella, I nominate you to be the official chef in this dorm." Jasper proclaimed with a mouth full of pancake and syrup covering is face.

"I second that!" Came Emmett, with even more –if that was possible- syrup on his face.

"Me too!" Rosalie said eagerly.

"As well as I!" To be honest, Alice kind of scared me with the look of hunger in her eyes.

"Fine! Fine! Of course, but that would just mean that you'd have to be nice to me all the time" I grinned. "After all, you wouldn't want me putting some _other _stuff in your food now would you? Emmett?" I gave him a knowing look and he gulped audibly.

Alice sighed, "Sibling thing. Do I want to know?"

"NO!" Emmett shouted. He almost looked scared and breathless. I grinned.

*

When we were all ready to go, I grabbed my ballet bag and we walked towards the main building. My class didn't start until after 9.30am so I waited with Jasper while everyone else went off to their respective classes. One thing I learnt was that Jasper didn't talk much, quite like Charlie. It was comfortable though, and calming. I found that Jasper had this… sort of… ability. It was almost as if he could sense others' emotions and give them what they needed. For example, I was too exited before, but now I was calm.

As we drank our coffee, my mind started to wonder off back to the infamous Edward Cullen. I knew that it wasn't _him _I liked, in fact quite the opposite. I _despised _players. In actual fact, it was his dancing that I liked. He really shocked me in that first class and I couldn't wait to watch him more! …that was meant in a totally un-stalkerish way.

The ninth hour of the day finally came; we both got up and went our separate ways.

I walked to class in a haze. Just as I turned around the corner, I bumped into someone and fell down flat on my bum for the second time that day. "Sorry!" I sighed, "I am such a klutz." I felt warm arms gently clutch onto my shoulders and pull me up.

"It's okay, are you alright?" The tender, velvety voice was music to my ears and sent shivers down my spine.

I looked up and almost fainted. _His _bright green eyes bore into mine so intensely that I found I had to rip my eyes away from his.

_He's a player Bella! Remember that!_ My inner thoughts battled.

So what?! He's an amazing dancer! Plus he's actually being kind of nice right now; caring even.

_Stop swooning! Remember what Rose said! He'll just end up hurting you! He's a no good, rotten, low life-_

"Bella?" I was torn away from my thoughts by that musical voice of his. "Hello? Bella! Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah! I'm fine. Thanks Ed-" I got interrupted.

"'Cos y'know, if you're not feeling too great," he made his voice low and smooth "I know a quiet little place we could go whereI_ know _I could make you feel _so _much better." He raised his eyebrows at his insinuation.

_Great, cocky player Edward is back. _My thoughts began.

My anger rose and I stormed off, but not before politely answering him back. "No thanks," I made my voice even more sweet and innocent "I don't think there's anything _you _could do to make me feel better at all, _Edwin_."

_Take that Eddie-boy! Ha! RE-JECTED!!_

I inwardly giggled as I left him gob smacked with his jaw hanging to the floor.

**YAY!!!! There's a chapter!!**

**So... Hit or Miss??**


	7. Chapter 7: ManVan

**Hey everyone! It's x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x and xoxoTwilight269 here! YAY! WE HAVE A CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!!! **

**Big thank you to MrsPattinsonLautnerCullenBlack (great name btw ;P) for reviewing every chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to her :D**

**Anyways here's the chapter. **

~Dancer~

~Chapter 7~

I slumped myself onto the couch after a hard days work. In ballet class, we had to do a load of exercises and then show off what we were made of, just like every other dance class. As expected, I prepared a short three-minute piece to demonstrate my skills, as did everyone else.

It was only half past five, so I decided on a quick nap. I eventually got off the couch and poured myself a glass of water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I drank some of the water. After a few more gulps of water I climbed into bed.

***OME*OME*OME***

"BELLA! Bella Bella Bella!! Wake uuuup!!"

"Ugh! Alice, please just five more minutes!" Stupid, annoying Pixie.

She huffed and the next thing I heard was the door quietly closing. _Wow_, I couldn't believe that she just left like that. I let my heavy eyelids close again and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"RIGHT! That's it Bella! I've already given you seven minutes! I thought you'd wake up on your own! Do I have to do _everything _around here?! Gosh, we're already behind schedule! By _seven minutes!_"

I pulled my head off my comfy pillow and sighed. "Sorry Alice." I gazed down at my pillow, hoping for just a few more minutes with it. I sighed again and lifted myself off the bed. I remade my bed and walked into the kitchen where I was met by a sight that made my stomach churn.

"AAAH!! Ooh yuck! Please no, Rose! That's my brother you're sucking face with!"

"Sorry Bella," She murmured as she fixed her shirt. Emmett just gave me a massive grin, as always, and suddenly burst out laughing.

I gave him a look that said 'what the hell are you laughing at, you big buffoon?!' That just made him laugh harder. By the time he stopped, I noticed that Rose had been trying to cover up her muffled giggles with a dishcloth. "Sorry Bellie, I was just remembering something funny".

I didn't believe him, but left it at that. "Suuuure Emmett. I totally believe you…".

I left the kitchen and walked to my bed, to see that there was an outfit lying on my bed. "Alice, why are your clothes on my bed?" I shouted to the bathroom. Alice was in the shower.

"Bella, no offence, but you really don't have great clothes. Tomorrow we're going shopping. But today, we're going to go clubbing!" She squealed. I was just about to open my mouth to retaliate but she beat me. "NO BUTS! Bella, this is final. We're all going. Plus, you get to show off how much of an amazing dancer you are to the world!"

"Yeah Bella, we're going. No buts." Rose said as she walked into the room. She walked to the bathroom door. "ALICE! I'M GOING TO GET READY IN EMMETT'S ROOM! WE STILL HAVE TIME RIGHT?" She giggled the last part and wiggled her eyebrows at Emmett.

_Eeew!_ "JUST GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" I pushed them out the door and walked back to my bed. Emmett snuck his head round the door putting on his massive grin. I could tell that he was about to burst out laughing.

"Oh, and Bellie, you've got drool on you're face!" He couldn't keep it in and he let out his booming laugh that almost knocked me across the room. Well not really, but you get my point.

I hastily wiped my face while a rise of blush clouded my face. The bathroom door opened and Alice came out. "Hey Bella! Now, you have got five minutes to have a shower and get ready. We're already behind schedule and I still need to do your hair and makeup!" She pushed me into the bathroom, and I stripped then got into the shower.

I came out feeling clean and refreshed. I put my clothes on in record time – I still had fifty-two seconds to go! Alice had given me a pair of tight skinny jeans, and a light colored corset style top, with small rhinestones on and a gorgeous design on the side. "Wow Alice, I actually have cleavage!" We both giggled to my comment. I put on hot, heart shaped black dangling earrings from my neat bed after she had done up the corset strings on my back and turned to her.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You look HOTT with two T's!" Naturally, I blushed at Alice's comment.

"Thanks Alice, but I'm nothing compared to you. You look stunning." She was wearing a short, sleeveless, glittery black dress with criss-cross straps at the back, to match her pixie-like attitude. It showed off her petite figure well. She looked incredible. It only came down to mid-thigh, and her high-heeled shoes gave her much more height.

"Thanks Bella. Now come here, I need to do your hair and makeup." Great. Bella Barbie begins.

***OME*OME*OME***

She spun me around to look into the vanity mirror. I didn't recognize this girl in the mirror. She was breathtaking. Her shiny chocolate colored hair was let loose, and had big wavy curls which glossed under the light. Her eyes were smoky and emphasized her big brown eyes. Her cheeks held the lightest shade of pink, and her lips were full and glossed. Gone was boring Bella from Forks. Here sat a beautiful, breathtaking girl, who left me incredulous. "Alice, is this really me?" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes "Of course, silly Bella. You look beautiful," I thanked her with a 'wow; you're amazing. Thank you soo much' smile. She beamed back at me. "I have a feeling that you'll get plenty of comments tonight, so I haven't put on too much blush. It's not that hard to get your natural blush working." I laughed at her comment and went to put on the black death-traps she laid out for me; and I did actually mean _death-traps_. The heels on them were about 3-inches long. In the past, I have worn longer due to my dancing; but just because I could dance in heals, did not mean that I could walk in them! Normally, I was extremely graceful on the dance floor, but when walking… well, Emmett always had trouble switching off his laughs.

After Alice and I were both fully dressed, Rosalie burst through the room with Emmett trailing behind her, both with goofy looks on their faces. I just rolled my eyes and got my purse. Rosalie was also fully dressed and had her beautiful blond locks down, which shone and glossed all over. Her outfit emphasized her curves and my self-esteem dropped about 100% when I saw both Rosalie and Alice standing together. Rose was wearing long, black jeans that show her never-ending long legs and a white Ainsley top with one strap on the left shoulder. I giggled; I knew that Emmett would never leave her alone so I wasn't worried about all the guys crowding around her tonight. She'd be protected from any sick men I'm sure.

Rosalie wolf-whistled at me which caused me to blush hard. Then, when Emmett saw me, a look of determination and protectiveness suddenly crossed his face. I just rolled my eyes.

I quickly had a glass of water and grabbed my purse before we left the room; Alice was adamant that I wouldn't have anything messy, so that I wouldn't 'ruin my makeup'.

We made our way to Emmett's big jeep and I saw two figures leaning on it. Of course, Jasper and Edward. I almost forgot that Edward was part of their tight circle of friends. That annoying happy feeling danced its way around my stomach again, but at the same time, dread. Jasper must have sensed my mood because he looked up at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. I had told him about mine and Edward's little encounter. I inwardly chucked at the memory.

"Girls, you look absolutely amazing. Emmett, you're going to need to watch out for your baby sister" Jasper said.

Emmett had a worried look on his face as he looked at me. His face turned serious. "Yeah I know. Listen Bellie, if anyone gives you any trouble, just come and find us. We'll handle them." He started pounding his fist into his hand, and I was pretty sure that he hadn't even realized he was doing it.

I laughed, "Of course Emma". He wasn't letting go of my nickname, so I had no intention of letting go of his.

I looked back at Jasper and Edward and saw that Edward's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. I gave him a questioning look but he didn't respond. I was getting a little worried. "Uh, hellooo? Are you okay?" That seemed to have shaken him out of whatever daze he was in.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Bella. You look…" He cautiously looked back up to Emmett and gulped "really beautiful." Wow, no cockiness? No ass comments? _I've got to have Emmett with me more often _I thought.

I smiled thanks at him. And of course, blushed.

I shifted slightly and stared at the floor while Emmett took out his keys.

Emmett spoke up "Uum guys? How are we all going to fit?" It was only then I noticed that there were too many of us to squeeze in. "My man-van can only take five."

I chucked at his nickname for his monster jeep.

"Actually, four. I don't want our outfits to get crumpled." I inwardly laughed and shook my head. Well that's Alice for you.

"Well we can't use my Ducati, I'm sure Alice wouldn't like that." She smiled thanks to Jasper. "So that leaves the infamous Volvo, Bella's truck-" He got interrupted by a booming laugh.

"Ha ha! Yeah right! I'm sorry Bellie Wellie, but _no one _is going to ride in your truck. I'm surprised it's not dead yet."

"Ha. Ha. Emmett, you make me laugh so hard, that I think I might just cry." I retorted sarcastically.

"Aaw, come on Bella. Don't be mad." He pleaded. I couldn't stay mad at him with those puppy dog eyes and pout. He got that from mom. Once he saw my smile he sighed with relief; although he knew all along that I couldn't stay angry at him. He knew that he would always win with that look.

Jasper was trying to hide his grin. He shook his head "You guys continue to amuse me." He chuckled. "Anyway, as I was saying-" He was cut off again. By Edward.

"Don't worry Jazz, my Volvo is fine."

"Well okay then! I guess we're all set. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I will take the 'man-van'" She snickered. "You two take the Volvo. See you there!" Alice ordered. She was oblivious to my confused feelings towards Edward, but Jasper gave me another sympathetic smile before he climbed into the 'man-van'.

I inwardly groaned as I walked to the Volvo. I didn't want to seem rude, since Edward was actually being civil, so I tried not to show my reluctance.

It was actually a pretty nice car. And Edward looked perfect in it. Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

He started the car and a soft purr was heard. It was so different compared to my big, old, loud, red Chevy; not that I was complaining! I loved my truck.

The journey was silent. I noticed Edward's hands were fisted tightly around the steering wheel and every now and then he snuck glances my way.

After ten minutes he broke the silence.

"It's Edward, by the way."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Edward. Not Edwin."

**YAY! THERE'S THE CHAPTER!!!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Also the outfits that Bella, Rosalie, and Alice wore are on xoxoTwilight269's website :D Don't you like how the chapters are getting longer?? :D**

**If I get the review count up to 20 by Saturday then I'll post the next chapter then :) Oh, and please tell me what you think!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!! :D Por favor? S'il vous plait? Per favore? XD ...Does anyone know any italian? I'm going to Italy on Monday and need to practise.**

**xxxx**Oh, i'm going to start advertising stories on here, so if you want them advertised, just PM me or ask in your review

* * *

Advertised story

_When We Met by indiananshu_

_Edward is the most depressed person. He has no faith, hope and he is going to suicide until he meets Bella, the most confident chatter box. She irritates him to hell but as said, opposites attract. She has a boyfriend. Edward and Bella meet on the train. AH_


	8. Chapter 8: The Club

**Woop woop! I got my 20 reviews! :D yay alrightio folks, you're in for a treat. Look how friggin long this chapter is!! :D I'm so proud *sniff sniff***

**Lol okay, enough of my craziness.**

**Quick thank you's to you lovely people for reading our story and reviewing. Thank you to: lozzy035, Maria Alice Cullen Karg, Minnie006, MrsPattinsonLautnerCullenBlack and Obsessed reader for reviewing :) you guys rock! **

**Dedicated to Maria Alice Cullen Karg and MrsPattinsonLautnerCullenBlack for reviewing every chapter :D Thank you again!!!**

**Here is chapter 8!!**

**~Dancer~**

**Chapter 8: The Club**

_Previously:_

_"My name is Edward not Edwin."_

**BPOV**

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I said in sarcastic way. Edward just chuckled. He turned his gaze back to the road and I started fidgeting with the hem of my top. My mind kept thinking about his silky bronze hair, just waiting to be touched. If I could just-

_NO! Stop thinking about him! Think about something else!_

I started thinking about candy floss. _Mmm candy floss_

"What?!" He chucked.

"Wa-what?" Oh my gosh, did I say that out loud?

"Y-you just s-said 'Mmm candy floss'" He was trying –and failing- to control his laughter.

"No I didn't" I lied.

"Yes you did."

"No I-"

"Bella, we both know you did, but since you are oh so embarrassed about it, we can just let it go."

"But I didn't!"

"Seriously Bella, your blush gives it away."

I turned my body away from him and created a curtain in between us with my hair.

"So, since we're both alone," Edward said. _Oh no…_

"Don't even think about it."

"About what?"

"About me getting into your pants," I said looking into his deep colored eyes.

"What?! I just wanted to get to know better! Y'no, like twenty questions or something," Edward answered innocently, looking back in my eyes.

"Oh, okay. Sorry," I smiled at him sheepishly, "but only on one condition… You also have to answer the questions." Once those words came out of my mouth, Edward looked a bit worried.

"Alright then; how many guys have you dated?" Edward asked.

"Umm.... two," I said looking down at my feet. I'm not a kind of girl who cares about having a boyfriend.

He must have sensed my unease.

"Bella, there's nothing to be afraid about telling the truth. Your secret is safe with me." He said, giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks," I said smiling back genuinely. "So, how many girls have you dated?"

"I don't know. 10."

"10! Only 10?! Seriously? Wow, that's surprising coming from The Edward Cullen, the player"

"Well, I take things slow. It's not like I date them for a day, then goodbye," Edward said taking his eyes away from me to the road. "Okay, next question. Have many times have you been kissed?"

Oh shit, this isn't good. What do I do!? I didn't say anything; I just looked at my feet again.

"Like I said before, all this is only between us and no one else." What am I going to say?! I can't lie, I'm a terrible liar. I felt a rise of blush cover my cheeks.

**EPOV**

While I was waiting for Bella to answer, I started thinking, _How many girls have I kissed?_

"Well, the truth is, I have never been kissed before." She avoided eye contact with me and resumed biting her bottom lip while staring at the floor. I was shocked! This beautiful girl next to me has _never _been kissed? We arrived at the club and I parked in my regular spot next to Em's 'Man-Van' Jeep before Bella could ask me the same question. _Thank God._

***OME*OME*OME***

Once we were inside, we saw Alice waving her small arms where she was.

"Hey guys!" both, Bella and I, greeted all of our friends.

"Hey!" Alice beamed, "so let's go and order our drinks," she said, taking Bella.

"Alice! I'm not over 21 yet!" I heard Bella yelled at Alice while I walked over to Emmett and Jasper. They gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"What did you guys do in the car that took long to come here?" Emmett shouted with a grin, trying to shout over the loud music. He was flailing his arms around like a mad man too.

The truth was that I purposely took the longer route just so I could have more time with her. I used extra conditioner this morning just so my hair would look silkier… I hoped to get a reaction out of Bella for that, but I had no such luck.

"What?! I can't hear you, man. Can you repeat that again?" I lied.

"I said, 'What did you and Bell-'"

"I'm going to get a drink." I cut off Emmett's sentence and walked through the dance floor, and over to the bar. Once I got there, I saw Bella alone.

Perfect.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" I asked, giving her my crooked grin.

"Why? You want to see if I can whip your ass?" she said giving me an evil smile.

I grinned back, "we shall see," I said taking her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

'Lovegame' by Lady Gaga came on.

As the music started, both of us circled around each other. Both of us had smug grins on our faces. I knew I was going to win. Yeah, Bella was good, but _I _was the champion.

Then, Bella started to dance to the beat.

She was, once again, amazing. The crowd was roaring for her. I could hear choruses of 'woop woop!' and 'yeah!' screaming out for her.

But, no way was I going to let her take the crown just like that.

_Eddie-boy! It's time to show her what you're made of!_

Bella had stopped dancing and was staring at me as it was my turn to dance. I circled her once again and started dancing. I used up the whole floor, and at times the crowd had to scuttle back to make room for me.

I was all over the place, at points I was dancing right in front of her, inches from her face, but she didn't back down. She didn't even flinch.

Bella started dancing with me. We were in step, and combined both of our previous steps together, so we danced to the same routine.

I gripped Bella around her waist and pulled her close to me. She slid her arms around my neck and fiddled with my hair.

I spun her out and then back in, then picked her up in the air and she spread her legs open as I dipped her down then back up.

I had to admit, it was getting harder for me to keep up with her. At times, I would do a daring move to surprise her, but she'd just answer back flawlessly.

We stopped abruptly when the music did, gasping for breath while the whole club cheered. People were screaming everywhere 'Boy, she whooped your ass!' 'Dude, you got _served!_' 'You go girl!'

She got her breath back and smirked at me "Well Cullen, _that _is how it's done." Everyone cheered for her as she strutted through the crowd along with Alice and Rosalie, leaving me agape.

"ED-DY-BOY!" Boomed a familiar voice. He slung his arm around my shoulders and turned to me, as if he were going to tell me an enormous secret. "Seriously dude, if I've never told you, do not, and I repeat _not _compete with her. She'll just sizzle your ass like a sausage. Fow-shizzle!"

"Um… okay Emmett, I think you've had just enough to drink" Jasper said while taking the beer bottle of Emmett.

Emmett gave him an incredulous look "Are you serious man? I'm just getting started!"

He swayed as he tried and failed to snatch his bottle from Jasper. "Em! EM! You can't even walk in a straight line! There's no way that I'm going to give this back to you!" Jasper did look really worried.

Emmett let out another booming laugh "Chill man, I was just kidding. You should have seen your face!" Jasper thumped the back of Emmett's head as we walked off. My humiliation _hopefully _forgotten.

***OME*OME*OME***

We had been at the club for a little over an hour. Bella and I were sitting on the sofas in the corner of the room as the two couples danced on the dance floor. No one was drunk, and I noticed that Bella hardly had much alcohol. Maybe she was a light weight? We had been sitting together for just over three minutes, just scanning the room with our eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of three girls walking towards us. I recognized one of the girls, Tanya, from one of my classes.

"Why hello ladies, what can I do for you today?" I gave them my crooked smile and they giggled.

"Hey Eddie" Tanya started. "I'd like to introduce you to my sisters: Irina and Kate" I smiled back at them.

Irina's eyes were searching through the crowd. "Well Edward, it was nice meeting you. I'm afraid that I'll have to go now. See ya sis, Laurent's here." She gave a friendly smile and waved at a guy in the crowd.

I found myself just facing Tanya, Kate had seated herself next to Bella on the sofa and they were chatting animatedly. I felt a twinge of disappointment that I had not spoken to Bella much. As much as her rejection irritated me, it intrigued me more.

I suddenly felt a weight on my lap and smelt a load of alcohol. Tanya had slumped herself onto me and I had a sinful view of her chest.

Any other day, I would have happily enjoyed this situation, but at that moment I felt like I would be sick. With another look at Bella –who hadn't even so much as glanced my way- I stood up (knocking Tanya to the floor) and stormed off, with only a shrieking sound screaming my name (from Tanya, obviously) in the background.

**BPOV**

Kate came to join me on the sofa after her sister, Irena, had left and Tanya, her sister and a girl from my hip-hop class, had accompanied herself with Edward's lap.

We were chatting about her sister's relationship.

"I just don't know what to do Bella. I mean, _of course _I am happy for her. She's so happy all the time and I love that, but she's just too trusting. Laurent's a cool guy and all, but… there's just… something about him that I can't trust. I think he's cheating on her, Bella, I really do. One time, I heard him on the phone to some girl… Victoria I think her name was. He was just… I dunno… really flirty… and then they said something about meeting up… oh gosh, I don't know what to do!"

While she told me more about her worries, I saw Edward get up and storm off, knocking Tanya onto the floor. We immediately got up and helped her up. Even if she was a slut, no girl should be treated like that.

_Hmm… I wonder what's up with him…_

Tanya shrieked his name as we pulled her up. I left Tanya and Kate and went to grab a drink.

As I sat down on the stool, I felt the presence of someone next to me. I turned my head and was met with a tall, tan guy with russet skin and a beaming smile. He put his hand out to shake with mine and I gently placed mine in his and shook.

"Hey, my name is Jacob, Jacob Black." His voice was deep and husky. It was quite alluring. I couldn't stop smiling at him. _Man, his smile is really contagious!_

"Bella Swan." He looked a little familiar.

"Bella… Bella Bella Bella…" he seemed to be searching his mind for something. "Oh! Bella Swan! Hey, is your dad Charlie Swan, and your brother Emmett?"

"Yeah… do I know you?"

"Naw, but I know you. My dad, Billy Black, and your dad go way back. I've only met Emmett once, a few years ago."

"Billy Black… oh yeah, I know him. He and my dad are always going on fishing trips together, right?

"Right. Let me tell ya, those guys are inseparable." We laughed. "So are you living here now? Or just here on vacation?"

"I'm living here now. So you'll probably see more of me these days." I smiled at him and was granted by a beaming smile from him.

"That's awesome! Hopefully I'll get to talk to Emmett more too. He seems like a cool guy."

"Well, once you get passed the annoying side of Emmett, yeah I guess he can be pretty awesome. Wait, if you've been here all this time, how come you guys haven't spoken in years?"

"Oh, well that's all me. I just moved back here. I left when I was about 8 years old with my mom to live in New York, but it just got too much for me. I'm like my dad. I'd rather live in a calmer place, and y'no I really missed my friends."

"Aw well that's really great then." I replied.

I spotted Edward in the corner of the room. He was alone… and… glaring at me? I shifted in my seat and turned my attention back to Jacob.

He looked a little nervous "So Bella, would you um like to um dance? …with me?"

His nervousness made me giggle. It was just too cute!

"Sure Jacob, I'd love to." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

We danced for a few songs with our bodies a few feet apart, when all of a sudden someone pushed me from the back and I bashed into Jacob's chest. He had to wrap his arms around me to steady me.

I blushed hard, then looked past my shoulder to the culprit; a giggling Alice. _Of course._

"Sorry about that Jacob, it seems my friend has had a little too much to drink" I saw her smiling smugly in the background.

"It's okay Bella, I don't mind" He gave me a warm smile that made me giggle.

I tried to pull out of his grip but he just held me tighter. I smiled at him and we carried on dancing.

The music started getting faster and I noticed more people were on the dance floor including the two other couples. Alice and Rosalie were giving me thumbs up and Emmett winked at me. We formed a group together and all danced with each other. Emmett and Jacob were shouting over the loud music, I guess catching up on old times. Rose and I danced together as Jasper twirled the tiny Alice in his arms.

At some point Edward had come too and was grinding against another girl not-so-innocently.

I felt two large arms circle my waist behind me and I snaked my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jake held me firmer against him as we grinded against each other. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his voice, which were singing the lyrics into my ear.

I was having a really good time. I did a 180 and met his gaze. He was really close. It could smell his wondrous scent. He slowly leaned down towards me, his eyes switching from my eyes and my lips, silently asking me if it was okay. I smiled softly at him and leaned in too.

We were so close. About to kiss. Almost there…

All of a sudden, someone knocked Jacob's shoulder and sent the both of us flying to the floor. I saw a smirking Edward staring at us from where we stood.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" He said untruthfully, trying to hide that smirk. He offered me a hand. Chivalry, pff. Yeah right.

I had a massive urge to growl –yes _growl_- at Edward.

I took it anyways and immediately turned to Jacob once he pulled me up, ignoring Edward. I helped him up at led him to the corner of the room.

Even though I was quite angry at Edward, I couldn't shake of the sense of relief that I felt. I had almost _kissed _the guy, Jacob Black. I knew I could trust him, there was just this feeling I got around him that wouldn't let me question that fact, but that would've been my _first kiss_. It was moving too fast.

_Argh _inane Pixie.

**EPOV**

Why was she being so difficult! It was as if I had no effect on her _at all! AT ALL!_

No.

No, that can't be right. I am Edward Cullen; _the _Edward Cullen.

Bella was just playing hard to get, but there was no way that I was going to beg at her feet. No. Girls come to me. I do not go to them.

She'll come around.

Although… that Jacob guy was going to be a problem. The almost _kissed! _Why him, and not me?

_Well what do you think?! You can see in her eyes. She despises you._

Oh, I see you're back. Yippee. –Note, sarcasm.

_Oh don't you take that tone with me Mr.!_

What are you? My mother?

_Nooo, I'm you. Idiot._

*Sigh* Seriously dude, can't you just leave me alone?

_No._

Fine. But you're wrong. Bella does not 'despise me'. We got along just fine in the car. I saw no hate.

_I did. When she thought you were being a player._

She loves me really.

_Ugh. So cocky. She doesn't 'love you'._

Oh you know what I mean!

_Anyways, moving on… Yeah, she did find you… what's the word… acceptable, in the car-_

More than 'acceptable'!

_Don't interrupt me boy!_

Sorry.

_But when she thought you were being a player, she put her guards up and got defensive. Did ya notice that?_

…Yeah… I guess so…

_And Jacob, he was nice. He really seemed to like Bella. And she liked him. They talked-_

So did we!

_What did I say about interrupting?! They talked properly! They had a real conversation, which lasted well over two hours!_

So what you're saying is that I need to be like that? I need to mmph-

My mind conversation was abruptly interrupted by Tanya's lips on mine. She tasted of vodka and coke. She slung her arms around my neck and pulled me close. Once I started to respond I felt her smile against my lips.

_STOP! This is exactly what Bella doesn't like!_

The wheels in my mind started turning and I immediately let go of Tanya and pushed her back.

"No Tanya, i-"

I was interrupted "E-Eddie!!" She slurred. "Kiss meee s'more" She wavered a bit as she neared me, but I held her back.

"Tanya, I'm not going to kiss you, and for the last time, STOP calling me Eddie!" She stared at me wide-eyed before smiling lazily. Probably thinking I was joking.

She was already almost knocked out so I picked her up and took her to the sofa where Irena and Kate were.

I felt quite proud of myself. I inwardly grinned. Emmett and Rosalie, however, had their jaws dropped all the way to the floor. Rosalie was having trouble forming a coherent sentence. I strolled past them grinning.

When I had reached them, I heard Emmett mutter something under his breath. I grinned and pinched him.

He yelled "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

I answered in an innocent voice "What? You just said 'Pinch me, I'm dreaming'."

I chuckled. Alice, Jasper and Bella had just joined us; they seemed pretty speechless too, except Bella, who was laughing at Emmett. "Come on guys, it's getting pretty late. Let's go now" I said.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Bella ran off to Jacob. He put something in her hand while hugging her and she pecked his cheek before returning to us. I tried to ignore that annoying feeling of jealousy in me.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose all headed out to Em's Jeep while Bella and I walked to my Volvo.

It was getting quite cold out.

_Okay Eddie-boy! Time to put your good side to practice!_

**BPOV**

I could feel goosebumps on my arms. I was getting really cold. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets, clutching onto the piece of paper which held Jacob's number.

Edward cleared his voice and turned his body to face mine while we walked. "Bella, it's getting quite cold out. Would you like my jacket?"

I was really surprised to find nothing but sincerity in his voice. "Oh um, no thank you Edward. I'm completely okay. Not cold at all." I mustered up the best reassuring smile as I could, hoping he would believe me.

He didn't.

"Bella, that's complete rubbish and you know it. Please, take the jacket. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Oh, um, b-but wouldn't you be cold?"

"Nonsense, Bella. I'll be fine." He started taking off his jacket.

He had his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I put my tiny arms through the large sleeves and wrapped his warm leather jacket tighter around me. He kindly rubbed his hands along the sleeves, creating friction.

I felt a warm electric buzz rattle through me that sent shivers through my spine. I chanced a peek at Edward to see if he felt it too, but I really shouldn't have. He was staring deeply into my eyes. His brilliant green pools boring into my muddy brown ones.

_You have really gorgeous eyes_ I thought.

He smiled as if he heard me. "Thank you," did I say that out loud? "But they do not compare to your beautiful brown orbs."

He left me speechless as he opened the door for me and got in himself.

Somehow, I knew that he wasn't being fake with me; that he wasn't playing a trick on me. Could Edward be changing from his player ways?

A group of girls walked in front of the Volvo before we sped out of the parking lot. One of the girls had a mini-skirt that could have passed for a belt and a top so low that her breasts were almost popping out.

So low, I didn't think he even meant for me to hear it, Edward muttered "Oh, yeah baby" under his breath.

Didn't I just think that maybe Edward could be changing from his player ways? I think not.

**Oooooh, so what do y'all think of Mr. Eddie Boy here?**

**Tell me, what do you want to see happen. It's interesting to hear what you guys are thinking. Any POV requests? Ideas for this story? You can always PM me :)**

**Just so you know, we aren't trying to encourage people to drink when they are under 21. So, don't drink under 21!!**

**OH YEAH, and if anyone wants me to advertise their story, just PM me. I'd be happy to :)**

**SO.... Hit or Miss?**

**Advertised story:**

_**The Cullen Brothers by indiananshu**_

_**When bella gets the offer to live in the house of the most famous band the cullen brothers she declines but when her mother convinces her says yes. It starts with hatred between bella and edward main singer but can hatred turn into love.**_

Read it! It's amazing :D

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Hot Mess

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! School has just started, and I'm taking an extra subject, **_**plus **_**I'm preparing for three music and a dance exam on top of school studies! Hope y'all can forgive me :D**

* * *

**~Dancer~**

**Chapter 9: Hot Mess**

**EPOV**

"Bella, it's getting quite cold out. Would you like my jacket?"

"Oh um, no thank you Edward. I'm completely okay. Not cold at all." _Silly stubborn Bella. _As if I'd believe her.

"Bella, that's complete rubbish and you know it. Please, take the jacket. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Oh, um, b-but wouldn't you be cold?"

"Nonsense, Bella. I'll be fine." I took off my leather jacket and held it out for her while she placed her petite arms through the sleeves. _Hopefully this'll keep her warm _I thought. It was a one of a kind jacket made just for me. I got it as a gift from my dad when I turned 18. It really meant something to me and I've never, _ever, _let anyone else wear this jacket before. Not even my mother. I didn't know if what I was doing was right or wrong as I didn't normally do these things. Apart from my mom, I've never given my jacket to anyone else.

I rubbed my hands along the sleeves in order to create some friction for Bella and saw her smile at me. _I guess I am doing the right thing then. _I suddenly felt a warm tingle running through my hands and through my body. _I must be getting cold. _Bella looked up at me and I immediately got lost in her warm chocolate eyes.

"You have really gorgeous eyes," she whispered. That made me smile so brightly. I was used to compliments, but from Bella, they just sounded a million times more flattering. I felt a rise of blush come up to meet my cheeks.

I smiled at her and replied. "Thank you," she looked confused for a second, "but they do not compare to your beautiful brown orbs."

'_Beautiful brown orbs'?! What the hell Cullen?! You do not say 'beautiful brown orbs'!_

I could've smacked myself over the head for that one. 'Beautiful brown orbs'?! Can I say cheesy? She must think I'm a complete nerd now. I mean, come on! Who says that?! I went around the car before she could say anything and opened the door for her, but when I turned to face her I noticed her standing on the same spot. I wasn't sure if she realized it or not, but she had a big, beaming smile on her face.

Once we were both in and buckled up, I started the car and almost slammed onto the accelerator when a group of girls went passed us. _Oh God help me! _What they were wearing should've been against the law! Before I could stop myself for thinking it, I thought _Oh, yeah baby!_

_Am I bi-polar? _I've got to stop doing this. First I'm a gentleman, then I'm a ladiesman. Gentleman… ladiesman… gentleman… ladiesman… gentleman… ladiesman… _Pick a side Cullen!_

I hit the accelerator and went onto the freeway. I noticed Em's _Man-Van _a few cars behind us so I slowed down a little. _Okay… conversation… hmm what shall we talk about…?_

I turned to face Bella but I was immediately taken back when I found her with a frown. Wasn't she the one who was smiling as if it was Christmas everyday?

"Hey Bella, you better turn that frown upside down!" I laughed nervously at my lame joke and almost thumped my head again for being a dumbass. She turned to me with her eyebrows furrowed, but I could see a small smile threatening to escape. "Sorry… sometimes I just speak before thinking." Awkwardness… "Um… are you alright? I mean, you were smiling a second ago, and now you look kind of down. Are you sick? Do you feel okay?" I started to get panicky and before she could reply, I touched my hand to her forehead "Hmm… you don't have a temperature… let me phone my dad, Carlisle. He's a doctor; he might be able to tell us what is the matter." I grabbed my phone and frantically started plunging in the numbers while asking her questions like 'what's your blood type? Do you have any allergies? Are you on drugs? How long have you been feeling like this? Why didn't you tell me before?!'. I almost pressed the call button when all of a sudden Bella snatched the phone off me.

"Edward! I'm fine!! Seriously, I'm not ill, I feel healthy! Thank you for your concern, but you don't need to call your dad." She sounded out of breath. "Now please go back onto the main road." I hadn't realized before, but I was driving in the way to the hospital where my dad worked. Oh, shit.

Bella's phone started ringing. I chuckled because her ring tone was Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.

**You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you runnin' wild  
Playin' with them good girls  
No that ain't your style.  
You think you're hot shit and I love it  
I love it yeah, yeah**

"Hello?" Bella answered beautifully. She turned to face me and mouthed that 'it's Alice'. "ALICE! There's no way that you're going to throw a party now!" Whoa, who knew Bella can be this sexy when she's mad? She unconsciously started to flail her arms around as she spoke "You need his permission, Alice!" _What's she talking about?_ I thought. She turned to me and sighed, "Edward, Alice wants you to pick: Salt or Pepper?"

"Um… why?" I questioned.

"Don't ask. Just answer." She said sharply.

"Okay. Pepper." As soon as I said that, I heard a loud '_YES!' _from the other end of the phone.

Bella turned her attention back to Alice, "Well you have your answer, I guess. Bye Pixie." Once Bella hung up, she sighed.

"What happened?" I asked. Alice does crazy thing after she drinks. I mean, come on! We're coming back from a club where we've just been _partying _and it's i-don't-know-what-time-but-it's-really-late/early and she wants to party more!

"She wants to plan a party over at your parent's penthouse apartment since they're gone for a month. And by saying 'pepper'," she rolled her eyes, "you just gave her permission. Do you think she's a bit psycho, or is that just me?" she said looking over at me.

I chuckled. "This is Alice, and if there's one thing I know, it's that this party is going to happen." Thank God that Alice is planning a party. Once I passed the hospital, I turned straight to Carlisle and Esme's penthouse.

**BPOV**

Is Alice out of her mind; party at one in the morning? Is it me or are the Cullen's just some wild, fun, badass family? (In a good way, of course). Once Edward pulled over to where the penthouse was, I looked all the way up until the building stopped. There was _one wild party_ going on! _Clearly, _I thought, _this is a Cullen party._

"Bella?" I heard Edward called my name.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you know where you're going?" What the hell is he talking about? I gave him a confused look. Instead of both of us saying anything else, Edward took his hand and put it over my waist in a tight grip, and lead the way. As we proceeded closer to the penthouse, his hand slowly got lower and lower until he slid it into my jean pocket. I guess I drank too much to even care about that. Besides, it weirdly calmed me.

Edward pulled me tightly against the side of his body as we climbed up the large steps towards the penthouse entrance.

Once, we were I inside, Edward un-snaked his arm from my waist and I immediately missed the heat from his body being so close to mine. I shook my head at my ludicrous thoughts and spotted Alice. Edward left and walked up to Emmett and Rosalie after warning me not to drink anything from the punch bowl _'Who knows what people might've thrown in there' _He cautioned.

I walked up to a busy Alice who was too busy talking to a blond guy that she didn't even see me. I couldn't see his face too clearly as there were some people obstructing my view.

"I'm telling you Bradin, my friend would be _perfect _for you! She's so intelligent, cute, funny, awesome, you two would be a _perfect _match!"

Suddenly I threw my arms around her from behind and we nearly toppled over. She gave a big yelp and turned around with her hand placed on her heart. "Bella! Geez! You scared me!" Alice cried.

I chuckled, "hey Alice".

She rolled her eyes at me and turned to face Bradin, the blond guy she was talking animatedly with before.

"Bella, this is Bradin," Alice said. I turned to face him and found myself looking into his deep, bright, blue colored eyes.

"Hey Bradin,"

"Hi Bella; Alice was actually just telling me about you;" I looked at Alice and chuckled as the way she bobbed her head up and down reminded me of a pigeon. "Alice, you know I told you I have some news?"

"Uhuh!" She replied eagerly.

"Well… I'm uh… gay." He looked at her nervously.

She squealed _very _loudly and jumped on him for a hug "Oooh!! That's even better! Two reasons! One, I've _always _wanted a gay best friend!" I chuckled at that, although I couldn't find myself to disagree. "And two, there're _p-lenty_ of guys I know who'd be just dying to meet you!" She squealed again and left us to go _'do research' _as she put it.

Bradin and I talked for most of the evening; he was really interesting and I had a blast talking to him. We danced every now and again, then exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch.

-

It was getting quite late and so people started leaving. Almost everyone was gone, except about 10 people. Rose and Emmett had already left, taking Jasper and Alice with them as they all came together. I went around the apartment to look for Edward so that he could take me back too. Even though I did not have any of my dance classes tomorrow, I was still extremely tired.

I searched the whole of the bottom floor, picking up empty bottles of beer and the red plastic cups on the way. After I tied up the black bags and threw them out in the front of the penthouse by the trash cans, I continued my search for Edward.

I was sure that it was only the two of us left in the penthouse now. Some of the upstairs doors were locked, _Clever Alice _I thought_. _That way, no drunk people could've entered and… well… yeah.

There was light coming from underneath the doors of the room at the end of the hall. _Edward must be in there, _I deemed.

I turned the bedroom knob slowly and open the door slightly. "Edward? I hope you're decent. We need to get back to the campus. It's late and I'm really tired."

I waited for a few seconds.

_5 seconds…_

_9 seconds…_

_14 seconds…_

"Edward?" I waited.

No noise. _6 seconds…_

I began to get worried, "Edward, I gave you a warning but you're worrying me now. I'm coming in."

I opened the door a little more and stepped in, marveling at how soft the carpet was and how –surprisingly- clean his room was. I scanned the room from my position with my eyes, looking for any traces of life. I found none. I began to get impatient as the wheels started churning in my head. _Maybe he had already gotten a lift back to the college? Oh, he better not have. If so, he'd be _dead _meat._

I whipped out my phone and angrily plunged in Edward's cell phone number (he gave it to me before we entered the club _'just incase'_).

It started ringing. _Ring ring. Ring ring._

I turned off his lights and stomped my way back down the spiral staircase, but came to a halt at the bottom.

I could hear his ringtone. Edward's phone was here, in this penthouse. I could hear it. _Maybe if I found the cell phone, I'd find Dickhead too!_

I marched my way through the living room doors, and recalled his number. The ringing started again. It was coming from… _outside_?

With an angry 'oomph' I heaved open the sliding door and stepped outside into the cool, fresh air. I shivered under the heavy breeze and squinted to see Edward. Immediately, my eyes landed on a form by the pool, lying down on the cold wet grass with one arm in the water. Panicky thoughts swarmed my head as I rushed to his side.

"Edward? Edward can you hear me?" I put my fingers to his throat to check his pulse but immediately recoiled. His skin was ice cold. It was freezing out and he had probably been here for a while. His head was buried in the frosty green grass since he was laying face-down on his front, with his legs tangled and one arm bent underneath him.

I heard a low, strained groan coming from the still form in front of me. "Edward! We have to get you inside! You're freezing!" I quickly took off Edward's jacket that I realized I was _still _wearing. _No wonder he was cold! I was wearing his jacket! _I awkwardly slid both his arms through the thick, warm, leather jacket then tried to turn him onto his back. It took most of my strength, but I managed to do it without hurting him.

I tried to sit him up and was almost up the whole way when I looked at his face and suddenly dropped him back down as a large gasp escaped my lips.

His _whole _face was covered in red and purple bruises. He had a cut, bloody lip, which was obviously swelling up and it looked very painful. His once pale face was what could only be described as multi-colored. He had a black eye which was now beginning to become a horrible reddish color, and that was swelling up too. I brushed my hand lightly against his flushed cheek as he squinted his eyes to look at me.

"Edward," I breathed, "Wha-what happened to you?"

* * *

**A/N – Oooh! So what do you think has happened? Let me know what you guys think :D**

**Bella's ringtone was 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship. Check out the song, it's got a good beat :D I'm listening to it right now and kinda dancing too. _Shake it shake it shake it yeah you know what to do! _Lol**

**Please review! I actually _need _your reviews this time! And not just because it inspires me to write. I really _need _to know what you guys thought of this chapter and what you think or want to see happen in future chapters! PLEASE! Otherwise, I might not update for ages. – that's not supposed to be a threat. I actually mean it, I _need _to know what you're thinking. Even if it's just a stupid comment like 'Mike poked Edward in the eye with a toothbrush, then Edward fell down, so now he has to go to the hospital and the dentist! Aah! Scary!' LOL**

* * *

Advertised story:

_Kidnapped by madcowre_

_Bella and Edward have grown up hating each other, much to the frustration of their parents. But when they are thrown together in a traumatic event, can they put aside their differences to survive and maybe even fall in love. E/B AU AH Lemons,Lang,Dark Theme_

- Seriously, BRILLIANT story! I was completely addicted when i read it. Go on! Give it a go! ;)


	10. Not Over

Sorry i know people hate these!!!! But please read. It's important. xx

* * *

Hey Everyone,

First off, I'd just like to apologize for the lack of updates. Things are getting crazily busy for me –with university stuff and all- and I have no time left for this story. Also, I'm afraid that I've lost interest in writing for this story. I really do love it, but it seems more like a chore for me to write it than a hobby.

So, I am going to stop writing this story, BUT that doesn't mean that this story is going to end! REMEMBER that there is another author writing this -- xoxoTwilight269

Just go onto her profile and add Dancer onto your favorites and alerts, and PLEASE review! It does mean so much to us.

For Dancer: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/4815033/1/Dancer

A massive thank you for all your support, especially to those who reviewed, and good luck to any future writers out there.

Trust me; it's harder than it looks.

x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Thank you

Firstly, I want to say that I thoroughly suck. I'm so annoyed at myself for not adding this in my authors note:

I'd just like to say thank you to xoxoTwilight269 for giving me the chance to work on Dancer in the first place. This was originally her story, which I read, loved and reviewed, and then she offered me the opportunity to work on this story as a co-writer.

Thank you so much xoxoTwilight269, I'm really grateful for the months we spent working on this story.

She is an amazing author with brilliant ideas. I know that the readers for her stories love them. Please everyone, continue with Dancer on her profile, and also check out her other stories.

This is the URL: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4815033/1/

Good luck to her for the future.

Love, x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x

xxxxxx


End file.
